


Spanking is Only Romantic When Johnny Martin Does It

by madamsledge



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alcohol, Cheeky, F/M, Jealousy, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamsledge/pseuds/madamsledge
Summary: Saucy, spicy, jealous Johnny after a night on the town.





	Spanking is Only Romantic When Johnny Martin Does It

“I’m telling you, it’s true.”

You slipped out of the shoes you’d danced in that night. Johnny was surprisingly good out on the floor, as a matter of fact, but when he was done, he was done, and he’d gone to have another drink at the bar. That left you free to dance a while longer with whoever would fill your card. Toye was the first, then Buck, good-natured and dying to dance with a woman they weren’t paying. After them, though, came a lone rider, someone no one knew, from the 82nd.

“He was flirting with you,” Johnny said in spite of your lack of response.

“And I’m sure I agree with you, love, but where was the harm done? It was only a dance, only a flirt. He didn’t lure me away from you, a highwayman in the night.”

He considered you with wild, sardonic eyes as he tried to cobble together a reply to that. “I let you drink too much tonight. You’re talking like one of your weird novels.”

“Romance novels,” you corrected, and why deny it, you were slightly tipsy.

With his boots off and his cuffs unbuttoned, Johnny sat down beside you and put his forehead to yours. “I’ll show you a fuckin’ romance novel.”

Your lips spread into a slow smile, having detected a rare, playful undertone in his words. “Spanking isn’t romantic, you know.”

He pulled you over his lap amidst your feigned protest and giggles. “It is when I do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All my fanfiction (a lot of which isn't on ao3) can be found at warmommy.tumblr.com/fanfiction


End file.
